14. Kapitel: Snapes Groll
Band 3/Kapitelübersichten 14. Kapitel: Snapes Groll (im Original: Snape's Grudge) Wegen des nächtlichen Anschlags auf Ron * wird das Porträt des Ritters Sir Cadogan sofort gefeuert und wieder durch das inzwischen sorgfältig restaurierte Porträt der Fetten Dame ersetzt. Sie übernimmt ihr gefährliches Amt nur unter der Bedingung, dass Sicherheitstrolle den Zugang zum Gryffindorturm bewachen; * wird Neville Longbottom hart bestraft: er darf während des verbleibenden Schuljahrs nicht mehr nach Hogsmeade, er erfährt keines der Passwörter mehr, sondern kann nur noch zusammen mit anderen durch das Porträt-Loch kommen. Außerdem schickt seine Oma ihm einen Heuler; * wird alles mögliche zur Sicherung der Zugänge zum Schloss angeordnet. Argus Filch mauert beispielsweise alle Geheimgänge zu, die er kennt (den Geheimgang von der Statue der buckeligen Hexe zum Honigtopf kennt er nicht). Hagrid lädt Ron und Harry zu sich ein und macht ihnen Vorwürfe, weil sie Hermine bloß wegen eines Besens und einer toten alten Ratte hängen ließen, obwohl sie wirklich eine echte Freundin sei und es ihr sowieso gerade nicht gut gehe. Hermine habe sich trotz ihrer Überarbeitung die Zeit genommen, Fälle für Seidenschnabels Verteidigung herauszusuchen. Peinlich berührt erinnern sich Harry und Ron erst jetzt wieder an Hagrids Anhörung, die inzwischen direkt bevorsteht. Ihre guten Vorsätze gegenüber Hermine verfliegen allerdings sofort wieder, als die beiden sich über das nächste Hogsmeade-Wochenende verständigen. Während Harry und Ron leise feststellen, dass Harry den nicht zugemauerten Geheimgang in den Keller des Honigtopfes noch benutzen kann, mischt sich Hermine ein und droht, zu Professor McGonagall zu gehen, falls Harry nicht einsichtig genug sei, hierzubleiben. Harry muss also nicht nur seinen Tarnumhang und die Karte des Rumtreibers mitnehmen, um heimlich nach Hogsmeade gelangen zu können, sondern auch Hermine etwas vortäuschen. Außerdem muss er Neville und den sehr misstrauischen Professor Snape abschütteln, ehe er endlich in den Buckel der Statue einsteigen kann. Unter seinem Tarnumhang verborgen, kauft er mit Rons Hilfe einiges bei Zonkos. Vor der Heulenden Hütte treffen Ron und der unsichtbare Harry auf Draco Malfoy und Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle. Harry kann sie unsichtbar mit Schlamm bewerfen. Dabei kommt es aber zu einem dummen Zwischenfall: Vincent Crabbe tritt versehentlich auf den Saum von Harrys Tarnumhang und zieht ihn kurz von dessen Gesicht. Als Harrys körperloses Gesicht einen Moment lang mitten in der Luft schwebt, packt Draco das Grauen und er ergreift gefolgt von seinen Freunden die Flucht. Da Harry weiß, dass sie zur Schule zurückrennen, fürchtet er das Schlimmste und beeilt sich ebenfalls nach Hogwarts zurückzukommen. Vorsichtshalber versteckt er seinen Tarnumhang im Geheimgang, ehe er durch den Buckel der Statue hinausschlüpft. Seine Hoffnung, Draco sei mit seiner Geschichte von dem in der Luft schwebenden Gesicht vielleicht von keinem Lehrer ernst genommen worden, wird sofort enttäuscht: Kaum steht er im Gang, kommt schon Professor Snape um die Ecke. In Snapes Büro muss Harry den Inhalt seiner Taschen vorzeigen und die verräterische Tüte von Zonkos kommt zum Vorschein. Snape nimmt sie als Bestätigung, dass Harry unerlaubt in Hogsmeade war. Harry sei so arrogant wie sein Vater: alle Welt kümmere sich um seine Sicherheit, während er sich darüber hinwegsetze. Als Snape fortfährt James zu beleidigen, schleudert Harry ihm wütend entgegen, James habe immerhin Snapes Leben gerettet. Snape kontert, dies sei keineswegs eine heroische Tat von James gewesen, er habe vielmehr durch diese "Ruhmestat" sich und seine Freunde davor gerettet, von der Schule zu fliegen. Nur wegen eines üblen Scherzes von James' Clique sei er, Snape, damals erst in Todesgefahr geraten. Snape fordert Harry auf seine Taschen zu leeren. Er nimmt sich das alte leere Pergament und fragt Harry, was das sei. Zwar verrät Harry nicht, dass es sich um die magische Karte handelt, aber Snape vermutet, dass das Papier ein Geheimnis verbirgt, weil Harry nicht will, dass er das Pergament ins Feuer wirft. Mithilfe seines Zauberstabes versucht Snape dem Papier sein Geheimnis zu entlocken. Das Pergament reagiert, sobald Snape seinen Namen nennt: Das Blatt füllt sich mit Beschimpfungen der Herren Moony, Krone, Tatze und Wurmschwanz. Snape ruft daraufhin mit Flohpulver durch seinen Kamin Professor Lupin herbei. Snape verlangt von Prof. Lupin eine Erklärung, was es mit dem Papier auf sich habe, das Pergament sei "voll schwarzer Magie", was ja sein Fachgebiet sei. Lupin hilft Harry mit der Behauptung aus der Patsche, das Pergament sei bloß ein Scherzartikel von Zonkos, ein altes Papier, das jeden beschimpfe, der es lesen wolle. Unterstützt wird seine Ausrede dadurch, dass Ron völlig außer Atem hereinplatzt und bestätigt, das Zonko-Zeug habe er Harry schon vor Monaten gegeben. Snape deutet an, vielleicht habe Harry das Pergament ja auch von den Herstellern, was dieser aber überzeugend bestreiten kann. Erst als Lupin Harry und Ron aus Snapes Büro herausgebracht hat und sie mit ihm allein sind, erklärt er sehr ernst * er wisse, dass es sich um eine Karte handle, die Filch vor vielen Jahren beschlagnahmt habe. Er sei erstaunt, dass Harry sie nach den hautnah miterlebten Geschehnissen nicht abgegeben habe. Er werde ihm die Karte nicht zurückgeben; * (auf Harrys Frage hin) die Hersteller der Karte seien ihm nicht ganz unbekannt. Sie hätten Harry wohl ganz gerne aus der Schule gelockt; * Harrys Eltern hätten ihr Leben für ihren Sohn geopfert und es sei ein schlechter Dank, wenn er es jetzt für ein paar Scherzartikel aufs Spiel setze. Ron und Harry gehen schuldbewusst zum Gryffindorturm zurück. Kurz davor treffen sie Hermine, deren Gesichtsausdruck schlimmes erahnen lässt. Ihre schlimme Nachricht hat aber nichts mit dem Hogsmeade-Ausflug zu tun: Sie teilt ihnen mit, Hagrid habe bei der Anhörung verloren, Seidenschnabel werde hingerichtet. 14. Kapitel im Film Da der Anschlag auf Ron im Film nicht vorkommt, finden auch Nevilles Bestrafungen nicht statt. Der Streit zwischen Hermine und Harry und Ron wird auf einen heftigen Wortwechsel zusammengekürzt und Seidenschnabel ohne weitere Anhörung zum Tod verurteilt (vgl. 12. Kapitel im Film). Statt der Szene in Hogsmeade, in der Harry Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle mit Schnee bewirft, gibt es im Film deutlich früher eine ähnliche Szene, in der Harry von Malfoy aber nicht gesehen wird. Damit Harry im Film die Karte des Rumtreibers trotzdem abgeben muss, gibt es eine Szene, in der er nachts Peter Pettigrew auf der Karte findet und neugierig an die entsprechende Stelle läuft. Statt diesen jedoch zu sehen, wird Harry von Snape entdeckt, und nachdem das Pergament eine Beleidigung an diesen geschrieben hat, kommt Lupin hinzu und nimmt die Karte an sich. Als Lupin mit Harry allein ist, sagt er ihm im Wesentlichen das, was er auch im Buch zu Harry sagt, jedoch ohne zu erwähnen, dass er die Hersteller kannte. en:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban 3O